


Sun-kissed.

by ansutarry



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Garnet - Freeform, Human, Romance, Steven Universe - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansutarry/pseuds/ansutarry
Summary: Request; Ruby x Sapphire Short Story[ Mirage ]





	Sun-kissed.

{ Note: If this idea has already been incorporated through other stories/works, please notify me of such! I haven't particularly invested myself in SU works and consequently am oblivious to ideas being used. Thank you! -starry }

 

_[ Look at you go]_

If there ever was an ideal instance to speak up, Ruby would affirm it's now. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she pushed her complex emotions aside, taking a glance at the features of the beauty before her. She abruptly hid, not wanting to be recognized, closed her eyes, and pleaded for the turmoil in her stomach to cease, reaching in the back of her mind for the right words. Her breath hitched and she froze in place in the presence of Sapphire admiring the sea from the balcony on which she stood. Hearing the light, soft, taps of Sapphire's heels across the floor to exit, Ruby could only watch her dreamlike figure fade, leaving the room dark without her and chilling.

[ _I just adore you_ ] 

Days upon days had progressed, and Ruby would curse herself for neglecting to carry her sentiments across to the one she treasured dearly. Blowing fuses every now and then, consoled by Sapphire, only to face a wave of flustered emotions. But that wasn't to state that she didn't find it to be yet another reason to love Sapphire. Every instance they were together, every ounce of radiance that would complement her features sent Ruby through a mix of confusion and elation. But why? Why would she go to such lengths?

[ _I wish that I knew; what makes you think I'm so special_ ]

And so panic consumed her soul, picking up her pace after the trace of periwinkle. Knowing that her glowing confidence may soon fade if she were not to reach her in time, Ruby felt a stinging sensation collect in the crevices of her eyes. Her stomach dropped, feeling empty to lose track of where Sapphire had gone. Collapsing onto the ground, allowing her rush of emotions to release from where they were so desperately stored, Ruby shuddered and placed her head into her hands. Just barely above a whisper she questioned weakly, 

"I understand your love for me, and mine to you but why do you continue to make me feel this way?"

...

"Why would you ever bear with me...comfort me like this?"

\---- ( perspective swap ) ----

[  _When I see the way you look; shaken by how long it took_ ]

"Ruby?" 

Sapphire quietly approached from her spot, concern across her complexion. Catching sight of Ruby, weak in figure as tears arose from her eyes her heart began to shatter. Sapphire embraced Ruby, trembling as tears of her own fell onto the gravel beneath. After the bitter silence passed, Sapphire finally spoke, avoiding Ruby's gaze

"This adds onto your concern, does it not, Ruby?" 

Ruby sniffled at her statement, "You wouldn't understand."

"I do", Sapphire wiped at the remaining tears forming around Ruby's eyes and heavily sighed, "And I can answer you as such...I love you. You already know that but..enough that I would offer my time, my entirety in order to permanently take in your own luminosity. I apologize if that makes you troubled, but my reasoning is clear." 

Ruby felt heat rush to her face, at a complete loss of words. But words weren't required. Taken aback, she took hold of Sapphire's hands, her pupils returning to absorb a new form of beauty across her features, a passion. Grasping lightly onto her hands, she caressed her palms, softly smiling. This silence-filled conversation was enough to gratify their worries and slowly they dispersed until no more, allowing a final exchange of reassurance between them.

[ _I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love like you] _

 


End file.
